To love a Miko Demon
by AnimeTrash4EVER
Summary: Kagome has turned into a miko fox/wolf demon because she did a blood bond to adopt Shippo and Kiba. KAgome has fallen out of love with Inuyasha and is falling for someone else. Sorry this my first summary my bad if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

The love of a Miko Demon

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. But I do own the oc's and plot that I created.

It is a calm and peaceful day in the village of Edo. Inside Keade's hut, you would find a fox kit, a wolf cub, an old miko, a demon exterminator, a monk, and a fire nekomata.

"Do you know when Kagome is coming back" asked Shippo. "I don't know Shippo, but I hope it is soon because, I'm getting tired of Inuyasha's complaining" said Sango. As she went back to polishing her boomerang, but stopped when she felt a hand on her butt. She turned and slapped MIroku and yelled "Hentai". "But my dear Sango I was trying to relieve you of your stress" Miroku said with a red hand print on his face. Before he could say anything more Sango knocked him out with a hit to the head. "Hey Shippo let's wait by the well to see if Kagome will come out" suggested Kiba. With that said they both took off towards the well.

They had made it into the clearing that held the well just in time to see a blue flash from inside the well. Then out the well came a gigantic yellow backpack soon followed by our favorite eighteen year old miko demon. As soon as she landed on the ground she looked around and let her concealment spell drop. In her place was a kitsune wolf youkai. "Mama" yelled Shippo and Kiba as they launched themselves at their mother. "I missed you my little pups" giggled a happy Kagome. "Mama did you bring us anything" asked Shippo and Kiba asked with puppy dog eyes. "Why of course I did my pups" Kagome says with a smile. With that said Kagome handed each a box of pocky. They both walk next to Kagome as she started the trek back to village of Edo and the rest of the group.

As they entered the village the villager's greeted them as they walked to Keade's hut. When they walked into the hut they found Kaede,Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. "Hey everyone I'm back" announced Kagome. "Welcome back Kagome" they all chorused. "How was it in your time Kagome" Sango asked. With that question Kagome told everyone how her all about what how her time on the other side of the well was like. "So you finished with your schooling child" said Keade. At Kagome's nod she was given congratulations from everyone. Then she looked around and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there and asked the others where is he. "I'm sorry Kagome we saw him go after Soul collectors today" Sango said sadly. "So that's where he is" Kagome said thoughtfully. "Wait you're not sad about Inuyasha seeing Kikyo Lady Kagome" asked a confused Sango. "No, because I'm not in love with him anymore" stated Kagome. "Thank the Kami" exclaimed Sango. "Yeah mama doesn't love Inu-baka anymore" cheered Shippo and Kiba.

After everyone got over there shock they started to get ready to travel to collect more jewel shards. As Kagome was helping pack up she sensed Inuyasha and Kikyo heading towards the hut. When the two entered the hut everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Then Inuyasha broke the silence saying, "Kikyo is joining the group". Silence greeted his statement.

When the silence ended all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of a Miko Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own the oc's and plot that I created.

Chapter 2

"What?!"

"Keh, you heard what I said" said an irritated hanyou.

If l looks could kill Inuyasha and Kikyo would have drop dead that instant. Sango was giving them a venomous glare while reaching for Hiraikotsu. Miroku glare was full of anger as he tightened his hold on his staff. Kilala was glaring and hissing in her battle form. Keade gaze was full of disappointment towards Inuyasha. Kagome was crouched in front of Shippo and Kiba, while giving Inuyasha a glare that would scare Sesshomaru and Naraku. "I heard what you said baka, I just don't understand why would you allow the clay bitch into our group" yelled a pissed off Sango. "Don't call my mate a bitch" Inuyasha yelled.

With Inuyasha declaration the hut was filled with stunned silence. Until Kikyo ended the silence by saying smugly "How does it filled to lose reincarnation". "First of all I didn't lose, because I don't love Inuyasha like that anymore", "Second, I'm not your reincarnation so stop calling me that" stated a calm Kagome. "You lie" stated Kikyo. "No she tells the truth dead one" said a voice out of nowhere. "Mama who said that" asked Shippo and Kiba. "Midoriko is that you" asked an excited Kagome. "Yes it is I my musume" said the voice. With that Midoriko materialized into the room beside Kagome.

"How is this possible Midoriko-sama, if your soul was trapped in the jewel" asked Miroku when he recovered from the initial shock of see the great priestess.

"The answer to that is quite simple" said Midoriko, "I only sealed half of my soul into the Shikon" she finished. "So since Kagome was born with the Shikon inside her, she is my true reincarnation" with that said Midoriko disappeared back into the jewel.

"I forgot to mention that Midoriko trained me in my dreams, so now I have full control of my demon and holy energies" stated a sheepish Kagome. With that said Kagome started to glow pink and at her hip appeared a scarab that was deep blue and the hilt of the katana was black with a white wolf on it. Then on Kagome's left hand appeared claws like Kouga's Goraishi.

"My katana is named Zangetsu(Got the name from the anime Bleach which I also don't own) the claws are called Okami no Tsume" explained Kagome.

"So now you can protect yourself Kagome-chan?" asked Sango. When Kagome nodded Sango out into a smile and ran to hug her sister."Mama, can you train me" asked Kiba. "Me too" said Shippo. "Aww of course I will sweeties" Kagome happily said.

"Keh so the wench has weapons doesn't mean she knows how to use them" snorted Inuyasha.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit" yelled an angry Kagome. When she was finished Inuyasha was in a deep crater.

"Take them beads off my mate bitch" screeched the clay bitch.

"Oh shut up you stupid clay bitch" snarled our favorite miko demon.

Kikyo was about to yell again, but a throat clearing stopped her.

"I believe ye all should head out before it gets dark" said Kaede.

"I agree with Kaede-babaa" said Kagome.

With that said the group packed up all of their supplies, and set to hunt more shards. In the front was Inuyasha and Kikyo, in the middle were Sango, Miroku, and Kilala, and in the back were Kagome, Shippo, and Kiba. They had been traveling for several hours and it was reaching midday, when Inuyasha stopped the group.

"Kikyo needs to gather souls, so we will stop here for the day, and make camp for the night" stated Inuyasha.

As they were setting up camp Kagome sensed two jewel shards heading towards them at a fast rate. When Inuyasha started to growl did Kagome know who was coming. A mini tornado came into the camp and stop in front of Kagome.

"Ka-Kagome?" the male demon asked.

"Hi Kouga" said Kagome with a smile.

A/N: Kouga has appeared. Please review, and I am taking any ideas on about what should happen in the next chapter.

Dd7 out


	3. Chapter 3

The Love of a Miko Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own all my oc's and plot that I created.

A/N: Thank you VixenKitsune147 for being the first to review I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

All Kouga could do was stare at the beautiful demoness that was his Kagome. He only snapped out of his daze when she said hello. "Kagome you look great" said Kouga with a cocky smirk. "Why thank you Kouga" a flushing Kagome said. But there conversation was ruined by a certain foul mouthed hanyou. "Why the hell are you here you mangy wolf" snarled Inuyasha as he put his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

While he was still looking at Kagome, Kouga answered, "I am here to see my woman dog turd" said a calm Kouga. "She is mine you damn wolf" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Sit boy" yelled Kagome."I am not yours Inuyasha" stated an irritated Kagome. She then turned her back on Inuyasha and asked Kouga, "So how is your tribe doing Kouga". "They are doing great Kagome" answered Kouga.

"Hey Kouga" asked Kagome. "What is it Kagome" asked Kouga as he tilted his head to side. "Would you like to stay for dinner" Kagome asked in a shy voice. "I would love to Kagome" answered Kouga.

"Great" said Kagome. Then she turned to others and said, "Guys I going to go hunt for our dinner" Kagome said to others. Then she proceeded to walk into the forest when she was stopped by Kouga's voice. "Wait Kagome" Kouga said, "I coming with you" he finished. "Like hell you are" yelled Inuyasha as he charged at Kouga. "Sit boy" yelled Kagome. "Okay Kouga you can come" answered Kagome. With that said Kagome and Kouga took off into the forest to hunt.

They had been running for twenty minutes when they picked up the scent of deer coming from ahead of them. When they got there they saw some deer grazing in a clearing. "How about I go to the other side and we both charge in at the same time" suggested Kouga said in a whisper. "That sounds good to me" whispered Kagome. With that being said Kouga went to the other side and with a howl they both exploded into the clearing. By the time the deer's reacted they had already made their kills. When Kouga looked up at Kagome he was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Kagome was standing over her kill with the moon shining down on her; making her look ethereal.

As she stood over her kill Kagome felt someone staring at her. When she looked up Kouga was gazing intensely at her. She slowly walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Kouga are you okay" a worried Kagome asked when she stood in front of him. When he didn't answer she put her hand on his cheek. When she did this Kouga looked down at her. Then without warning he leaned down and kissed Kagome. When their lips met Kagome was shocked at first then she started to respond. As they continued kissing Kagome wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck when he pulled her into his arms. They kissed until they had to pull apart to breath. Then Kouga stared Kagome straight in the eye and asked, "Kagome would you allow me to court you".

Kagome was shocked at what he said, but when she looked into his eyes she knew her answer.

"Yes you may" she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of a Miko Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own the oc's and plot that I created.

A/N: Everyone here is chapter 4. In addition with the confrontation with Inuyasha, you will also meet two wolf demon twin sister oc's also. Please enjoy and Review.

Chapter 4:

After Kagome accepted Kouga's courting proposal they kissed a few more times. Then they picked up their kills and began the trek back to camp.

"Kagome how bout we tell everyone of our courtship after we eat dinner" suggested Kouga. "Yeah we should, plus it will give me time to think of a plan to deal with Inuyasha" stated a nervous Kagome. When Kouga scented his intendeds nervousness he pulled her towards him and released a calming growl to comfort her and said, "Don't worry Kagome I promise not to provoke InuTrasha" promised Kouga. With that said they continued on their way back to camp.

But before they got back to camp they sensed two yokai heading towards them. When Kouga started to growl Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Kouga I know these two female demoness heading our way" soothed Kagome. When the two demonesses stopped Kagome introduced them to each other."Kouga these two are Kaori and Mizuki, they are twin wolf demonesses" then Kagome turned and said, "Kaori and Mizuki this is Kouga". "Yo" said Kouga."Nice to meet you" the twins said together. "So what did y'all stop by for" asked Kagome as she looked at the sisters."We wanted to ask if we could join your pack Kagome" explained Kaori while Mizuki nodded."Sure you can girls" said Kagome. Then with that they all traveled back to the group without further distractions they made their way back to rest of the pack.

"We're back everyone" announced Kagome. "Welcome back Kagome" said Sango from where she sat next to an unconscious Miroku. "Mama we missed you" said Kiba and Shippo as they hugged their mother's legs. "Oh and before I forget Kaori and Mizuki are joining our pack" explained Kagome. "That's great now we have more girls in the group now" said Sango. "Great more mangy wolfs" mumbled Inuyasha. Everyone Ignored the hanyou's mumbling (You guys don't want to listen to how dinner is made so I will skip it just for you guys ;P)

With a deep breath Kagome and Kouga stood in front of the group and said, "Everyone Kouga and I have something to tell you" said Kagome. Then Kouga dropped the bomb saying, "I asked Kagome could I court and she said yes" stated Kouga as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. Everyone congratulated them on their courtship. Then they all looked at Inuyasha when he growled."You little bitch you belong to me" growled the angry hanyou."If I belong to anyone I belong to Kouga" Snarled a pissed Kagome. Inuyasha bared his teeth and charged at Kagome. But Kagome was ready she reeled her arm back and punched Inuyasha across the clearing where he got up and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar" yelled Inuyasha. "Getsuga Tensho" shouted Kagome. When the dust cleared they saw a beat up Inuyasha unconscious on the ground.

"Get Inuyasha and leave this group Kikyo" Kagome said coldly. Kikyo left with Inuyasha hissing, "We will get our revenge bitch".

A/N: There is the end of Chapter 4 please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character. I only own my oc's and plot that I created.

A/N: I'm back everyone, and I am sooo sorry for neglecting you all. So to make it up to here is Chapter 5, and I will be trying to update this story weekly. So please enjoy this next chapter of To Love a Miko Demon.

After her fight with Inuyasha Kagome and the rest of traveling group headed for Kouga's wolf tribe.

They had been running for a few hours when Kouga grinned and slowed down to a walk. When everyone caught up to him he said. "Were almost to my pack." "How much longer until we get there?" asked Kiba who was on Kouga's back. He was carrying Kiba because he and Hippo were getting fired so Kagome carried Shippo while Kouga took Kiba. "Will be there in about five minutes." Answered Kouga. With that said the group decided to walk the rest of the way to the den. While Shippo were occupied with each other Kagome started a conversation with Kouga. When he noticed that she wanted to ask him something. "What is bothering you koi" inquired Kouga. "I'm just nervous about if your tribe will accept our courtship" confessed Kagome. "Kagome, my pack already accepts you, because you helped in the battle with the Birds of Paradise" assured Kouga, " and while we're on the topic of courtship, do you know what happens when wolves court?" asked Kouga, and Kagome just shook her head no. "Well to put it simply for one week the male show that he can protect and care for his female" he explained.

"Oh okay but what does the caring part imply?" asked Kagome. "Well, you know kissing, nuzzling, cuddling and your health" supplied Kouga. "Thank you for explaining everything to me Kouga" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. He returned the kiss, and held her hand as they kept walking to the den. When they arrived at the entrance to the main den, they were met by Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey Kouga welcome back" said Ginta. "Hey you brought Sister Kagome and friends back with you" added Hakkaku. "Yep and I need to make an announcement to the pack" answered and ordered Kouga. "You can count on us Kouga" saluted the two beta wolves and went to do what their Alpha said.

So as the group rested while the wolf pack m,embers gathered in the main den for their Alpha's announcement. Once the entire pack was present Kouga stood up in the front with Kagome, and announced their courtship. "My pack brothers and sisters, I called you here today to tell you Kagome has accepted by courtship" announced Kouga. When the pack heard the news they howled their joy and acceptance. "See, you had nothing to worry about koi" said a smirking Kouga. "Yeah, but I feel like we are forgetting something or someone" pondered Kagome. Little did she know that someone walked in when Kouga announced their courtship to pack and she was not pleased at all and everything went silent when the female wolf let her anger out for everyone to witness, and screamed." What the hell Kouga you promised me."

"Ayame?!" exclaimed several voices.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and its characters. But what I do own is the plot and the oc's that pop up in the story.

"What are you doing here Ayame" asked an irritated Kouga. "I was here to see when we would start our courting', she stops and glares at Kagome who just stares back, and continues, 'but now I see you chose that bitch Kagome" finished Ayame with a snarl. While everyone was taking in what Ayame said, Kouga decided that he needs to clear up this situation before it got worse.

"Ayame!" yelled Kouga. When he got her attention he said, "First of all, I never said that the two of us would be mates ever" and when she opened her mouth to argue he calmly stated, "Secondly, the only woman I will ever love is Kagome" finished Kouga and for emphasis pulled Kagome and held her with a tight grip. When she saw this she let out a whimper, and everyone saw that she was in denial.

"I will never give up" sniffled Ayame. When they heard this they couldn't help but sigh, and think of how stubborn could this she-wolf be with the evidence right in her face. "Ayame, I know how you feel, and trust me when I say you will find someone to love" consoled Kagome. But all that came out of her mouth was "shut up you stupid bitch", and when she heard Kouga growl at her for insulting his female she said, "I will be back with the wolf council and your parents Kouga, and have them force you to court me" said a devious Ayame. While everyone was shocked at her announcement she left the den so no one would be able to stop her and took her leave. When Kagome turned to see how Kouga was taking Ayame's words, she saw that he was furious.

"Kouga I need you to calm down and tell me what she meant by that she was bringing the wolf council and your parents when she comes back" asked Kagome as she hugged Kouga close to her person to calm down his angry beast. His beast calmed down when he scented their female was worried. When he was fully back in control of himself he answered his intended mate. "Ayame is going to try and get the council and my parents to overthrow our courtship and force me into one with her" answered Kouga, but when he saw sadness enter his female's eyes he quickly said, "I will do everything in my power to stop it from happening" and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When he promised her with his words and a kiss she was very happy. But she was still confused about who exactly Kouga's parents are.

"Um Kouga I was wondering who your parents are", asked a curious Kagome, but she quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" when she saw Kouga go rigid. As he watched her ramble on he couldn't help but think how cute she was being. "Kagome If we are to be mates I shall hold no information from you" said Kouga. When he saw that he got her to listen he sat down and pulled her into his lap and began his explanation. "My parents are the Cardinal Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands" began Kouga. "Their names are Lord Hikaru and Lady Kiome" added Kouga. "So you're a prince" said Kagome, "And you are my princess" retorted Kouga.

"There's one more thing I would like to know" said Kagome.

"And what would that be" asked Kouga.

"Do you have any brothers and/or sisters" asked Kagome.

"I have one older brother named Kintaru, a younger twin sister named Akira, and a little brother named Kyte" listed off Kouga.

When she looked up at Kouga she saw that he was still worried about the upcoming meeting so she said, "How about me, you, Shippo, and Kiba turn in for the night and start planning for the meeting in the morning." When she saw Kouga nod they picked up the sleeping pups and carried them to Kouga's soon to be shared den. So once they have the little ones in bed they curl around them and Kouga says, "I love you my beautiful vixen, "and I love you to my rugged wolf" and with those words of love the two join the pups in the world of dreams.

A/N: This might have been my longest chapter yet.

So until my next chapter

Dex out


End file.
